Wet Work
by Skier Chick
Summary: The summer after gg4 and the beginng of season 2 of Dark Angel, Cammie is still hunting for answers, meanwhile the circle of cavan is still hunting for her! What will happen when she is captured by a mysterious person who knows it all?
1. Prologue

**Wet Work**

**Prologue**

As I lay on my back, waiting for "lights out", I couldn't help but wonder about my family and friends. With every fiber of my body I prayed that they had listened when I told them not to come

looking for me. Unfortunately I am almost positive that they would. Especially Zach, I would bet that he would also blame himself for what happened. After all, he was the one who put the

idea of running away in my head. I still forced myself to hold onto the slim chance that they had heeded my word; mostly because I couldn't force myself to think of the alternative. I didn't

want them to end up dead, and if that was bad, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like for them if they were captured and treated like an animal, or maybe more like a robot.

I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like if they were treated like me!


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 1**

The flashlight in my hand flickers and then dies as I pour over yet another old, useless file that I "borrowed" from Sublevel Two before I left. I cursed under my breath, when I remembered that I had no more batteries. It was nighttime so I was forced to close the folder and blindly toss it through the pitch dark to the other side of my tent. I lay my head down on my pillow, pulling my sleeping bag up to my shoulders.  
As I lay in the dark, listening to the rain pound against the sides of the tent, I couldn't help but think about how long it's been since I've seen my family and friends. It has actually only been a month, but it seems like I haven't seen the in forever! I feel as if I have gone to different planets and that my home is millions of miles away; in reality though, I am currently camping in the woods, roughly five miles out of Seattle Washington. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek as I imagine all of my loved ones reactions, when they found the report I left for them, explaining what I was doing and why.  
I attempt to push the unwanted pictures out of my head and let the sound of the now gentle rain soothe me, but it doesn't work. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but all I can see is my mother sitting in her office, looking at an old picture of my dad, her, and me. I feel so horrible because I have given my mom something new to worry about. She shouldn't be spending her time worrying about whether or not I'll come back. I mean she does have reason to worry, but my mom has more important things to fret about than me; as much as I hate to admit it.  
***

I started awake, wondering when I had fallen asleep. It didn't take me long to realize that I was not alone. My eyes locked on a woman with blonde spiky hair, which was illuminated by the moonlight, sitting in the corner to the left of the now open flap/door. I also noted the gun that she held in her lap. My eyes then flickered over to the shockingly beautiful silhouette in the corner on the right. Something about her seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I'd seen her before. In fact, I could barely even make out her profile because she sat in the shadows. I could also just barely make out the out the outline of something that resembled a baton lying on the tent floor in front of her.  
I converted my attention back to the spiky blonde and was about to ask who they were when she nodded at her companion and I felt an almost instantaneous electric shock. My body shook violently and I fell back down on my pillow, fighting to stay conscious. The last thing I remember seeing the two women looking down at me.  
"Welcome home, 442." The blonde said, and at that moment I realized where I knew the other woman from. I thought of Zach, my kinda-sorta boyfriend, as I realized that the other woman was his mom.

**A/N sorry, this took a while to post. I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!**


End file.
